


A witch's heart

by CureIcy



Series: Ekoda OT4 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako wants to (gasp) hold a hand, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How scandalous, Multi, Pining, Surprisingly wholesome, but with some dark humor to balance it out, giving akako the development she deserves, it's all about the longing, next thing you know she's going to be thinking impure thoughts about someone's ankles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureIcy/pseuds/CureIcy
Summary: Akako begins to come to terms with the fact that she has feelings. And not just any feelings; no, she's caught feelings for the people she least expected, and all three of them.But she'll make it work.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Koizumi Akako/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Ekoda OT4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A witch's heart

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is the beginning of a series about a bunch of disaster bi kiddos. The Ekoda gang deserves more love, more development, more flirting. Also this is the perfect resolution for my multishipping heart.

“Mirror!” Akako said imperiously. “Tell me, what is this feeling I have around Kuroba?”

“It is a desire to bend his will to your own, mistress,” the mirror replied.

Akako huffed, beginning to pace. “I understand  _ that _ feeling; I’m not stupid, you know. I mean the other feeling! It’s the complete opposite. For some reason, I have the desire to be close to him, and keep him safe. I’ve advised him on several of his heists, just because of this feeling I don’t understand.”

“Perhaps if you described it to me, I could help?”

“And you might recognize the symptoms? Yes, perhaps...” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It intensifies when I’m around him, but even at other times, he consumes my thoughts. He draws my gaze as if by sorcery, and my heart races whenever this happens. And... I’ve had some strange thoughts.”

“Strange thoughts? Like what?”

“None of your concern, that’s what!” she snapped, all too aware of the heat in her cheeks. “I’ve noticed a similar effect from Aoko, too. How do I make it stop?”

“It must be magic, then!” the mirror chirped. “Both of them are using it, to try and distract you.”

“Impossible. Neither of them practice sorcery, or even have any latent magical power. Don’t you think that’s the first thing I checked when I found out he could resist my charms?”

“But what else could pierce the heart of such a powerful sorcerer as yourself?”

“You’re useless.” Akako rolled her eyes. “What do I even keep you around for?”

“Mistress Akako, I have served your family for generations. It is my duty to answer the questions of all those in the bloodline of scarlet magic.”

“And yet you can’t even explain this feeling to me. Like I said, useless.” She tossed her hair, turning away from the mirror. “I’ll bet even one of those modern search engines can outdo you.”

“Mistress, please! I have answered you to the best of my ability!”

“Obsolete!~”

***

Half an hour later, sitting in one of those advertised ‘internet cafes’, Akako was finding out that using a ‘search engine’ was harder than it looked.

In truth, she’d only made that claim in the heat of the moment to try and manipulate the mirror into being more helpful. It kept things from her sometimes, she knew, and threatening or taunting usually worked, but not this time.

The receptionist was female, so she couldn’t charm her way out of paying, but she doubted it would make a difference in her frustration. Why had no one thought it necessary to teach her how to use this blasted piece of technology? It wasn’t as if she was fae, and it was toxic to her. Granted, the magic inherent in her by virtue of the scarlet bloodline was far superior to anything mere mortals could create, but she supposed now that maybe ordinary means weren’t completely without merit.

_ Maybe _ . It depended on whether she could get the hang of this thing called a mouse. Every time she nudged it, it either didn’t move or wildly overshot. All she needed to do was accept the terms and conditions; why was it so hard? It wasn’t that different from signing a soul contract; actually, she would have preferred one of those. At least then it was a one and done, even if they usually left her a little woozy from blood loss. 

Ten minutes later, it turned out that you were supposed to place your entire hand over the mouse to give yourself more control when you moved it, as Akako had determined from observation. She batted her eyelashes at a male patron next to her and got even more information; apparently the top part of the mouse where your fingers rested allowed you to click, and the bit in the middle was a scroll wheel. Delightful. Even better, she’d gotten an explanation on how to use a browser and search engine. She dismissed him with a hand, then used her newfound knowledge to scroll through the terms and conditions, then hover the tiny arrow over the ‘accept button’.

Now, left click, or right click? Left, Akako decided. In ancient times, the left hand was known as the sinister hand, the evil one. It was the basis for prejudice against left handed people, which was really just yet another excuse for humans to murder and hate each other. They  _ always  _ did that, even when someone was just trying to make a living peacefully selling herbs and potions, until--

No. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing out images of flames and chanting villagers. Spider’s vision had left traces in her mind that were reluctant to leave, no matter how many lavender blossoms she kept in her room. It was a vulnerable feeling, and she wanted to crush it. She didn’t yet understand how the man had known how her parents had died, how she’d been scared to die when she was a little girl, but all of it was wrapped up into a nightmare and tied with a neat little bow, and she still didn’t understand how he’d done it without magic.

Well, she was here for research, not introspection. She’d add Spider to the list of things the mirror apparently couldn’t tell her, even after she’d screamed herself hoarse at the damn thing. What was his stage name, again?  Gunter Von Goldberg II, right. It was a little scary how quickly she’d tried to purge her memory of the experience.

Several minutes of typing later (ugh, this was so much harder than calligraphy) she’d searched his name, and accidentally discovered that right clicking brought up a little grey box full of terms she didn’t understand. They were probably worthless anyways; all she needed was the left click, since that one got her places.

...wow. That was a lot of information. She squinted at the screen, scrolling up and down, but it seemed she was being offered choices from multiple sources. Each had a few lines of text, but trailed off before they could become useful. It had to get better than this, right? She scrolled for a few minutes more, before deciding to click and see what happened. Wikipedia was a familiar name, one she’d heard tossed around whenever the class did a research project, so she clicked that section. And again. And again. She was ready to break the mouse, curse it, raze the cafe, and salt the earth so nothing could grow there when she realized she had to click on the blue text for anything to happen.

“There!” Akako said happily, beginning to read. Actually, nevermind. She might end up committing a few crimes before the night was over, since there was frustratingly little information available on Spider. She knew it couldn’t be real magic, so that meant...ugh, she’d have to ask the only expert on stage magic she knew. She’d sooner burn at stake than admit vulnerability to him.

Speaking of Kuroba, she still hadn’t done what she came here for, which was to research her feelings for him. Hm, how was she supposed to go back? Admittedly she hadn’t thought ahead that far. Well, that red x in the corner looked promising, right? She tentatively clicked, and found herself right back at the start, staring at the beginning screen. Well, the browser was still there, which meant this had been a success!

Search, click the most promising summary, read, exit, rinse and repeat. Nothing helpful came up, and her time was running out in the corner of the screen. Akako sighed in frustration and leaned her head against her hand, absently dismissing a pair of lovestruck fools she noticed out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes she really wished she could turn off her charms.

...wait.  _ Charms _ . These feelings...she’d experienced something like it once before. The ski trip with the class, when she’d gotten caught in her own love spell and gone through the horrifying ordeal of being infatuated with an absolute nobody. Except now, the infatuation was organic, and worse yet, it was directed towards Kuroba and Aoko.

It sounded like the punchline to a bad joke. The scarlet witch, falling in love with her nemesis and his childhood friend. But Akako had the power and wisdom of her entire bloodline behind her, and she’d be damned if she let something like this slow her down. She was going to find a way to overcome this emotion.

Or perhaps...she closed her eyes and allowed herself, if only briefly, to entertain the fantasy of succumbing. Of holding one of them on each arm, strolling down the street with a pair of beloved partners, each of them messy haired and charming in their own ways. Her mansion felt awfully empty some days, but she could just imagine their voices, their laughter filling the space with life and warmth. How long had it been since she’d invited another human to her home?

Yes! That was what she’d do; she’d seduce the pair of them until they gave in. She’d continue to protect them, and flirt, and charm them to her side the old fashioned way. How hard could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Akako is a blast to write. Her thought process is just so very different from the norm, and she’s refreshingly ambitious. Of course, she has a lot of development to go through.


End file.
